Colorful Sky Pretty Cure
is a Japanese magical girl anime series that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial fifiteenth installment of Pretty Cure franchise. It is directed and written by Akashiya Akua. The series' main motif are colors. Note: As the Couleurs sisters are not Japanese their names are written the English way with first names first. Synopsis When the Rainbow Spring, the source of all colors is under attacked by the group Black Ink '. ''Lady Skylight '' sends the legendary ''Rainbow Pens and fairy Iris to earth to find the legendary Pretty Cure to save them. Meanwhile, when the de Couleurs sisters are told they are moving from their home in France to Japan due to their father's job they freak out. Now they are the new foreign girls at Iroazayaka Middle School. Eventually all sisters aquire a Rainbow Pen and are able to transform into the legendary Colorful Sky Pretty Cure Characters Pretty Cure 'Rouge de Couleurs '/ '''Cure Crimsom Voice Actress: Kawata Taeko The eldest sister and the artistic one. Rouge has a enormous love for the arts such as drawing, sculpting, and painting. She is is gentle, civilized, and very caring towards the people she loves. She along with the rest of her sisters were against moving to Japan. Her alter ego is Cure Crimson the Pretty Cure of fire and love and her theme color is red. Sienna de Couleurs/ Cure Amber Voice Actress: Ōtani Ikue The second eldest sister and the sporty one. Sienna is proficent in a lot of sports her favorite being soccer. She has a short temper that is known to appear like lighting. She threw a fit when she discoverd thet were moving. Her alter ego is Cure Amber the Pretty Cure of lighting and courage and her theme color is orange. Margarita de Couleurs/ Cure Daisy Voice Actress: Kotono Mitsuishi The third eldest and the fashionable one. Margarita is very knowledgeable on fashion and make-up to the point where she picks out her sisters clothes for them. She is quite graceful and elegant do to the ballet she has taken over the years. Like her sisters she was against moving to Japan. Her alter ego is Cure Daisy the Pretty Cure of light and elegance and her theme color is yellow. Esmeralda de Couleurs/ Cure Emerald Voice Actress: Tanii Asuka The fouth eldest and the family chef. Esmeralda often called Esme by her family is a talented chef to the point her sisters often beg her to cook dinner instead of their mom. Esme has a kind and gentle heart to the point her she is the medium between fights. She did however put up the least fight about the move. Her alter ego is Cure Emerald the Pretty Cure of nature and kindness and her theme color is green. Ciel de Couleurs/ Cure Cerulean Voice Actress: Fuchizaki Yuriko The fifith eldest and the most intellegant. Ciel despite being one of the younger siblings has a attidude that portrays her as the eldest. She often forces the her sisters to study but only succeeds with Esmeralda and Rouge. Ciel is often said to be calm and stoic. She too was mad when they were told they were moving to Japan. Her alter ego is Cure Cerulean the Pretty Cure of water and intellgence and her theme color is blue. Violetta de Couleurs/ Cure Lavender Voice Actress: Nishihara Kumiko The youngest of the sextuplets and the musical one. She can be often seen playing her guitar and sining in French or Spanish. Violetta is a late thinker, She always make her family smile. She is also childish, loud, easily distracted and clumsy. She cared the least when told they were moving. Her alter ego is Cure Lavender the Pretty Cure of sound and joy and her theme color is violet. Allies Iris (アイリス Airisu)/'Nijino Ayame' (虹野 あやめ Nijino Ayame)/'Shiny Prism' (シャイニープリズム Shainī Purizumu) Black Void Noire - The leader of Black Void. Blanc - The first general to appear. Gris - The second general to appear. Brun - The third general to appear. Argent - The final general to appear. Kokushoku - the monsters of the season. Supporting Characters Items * - The Pretty Cure's official transformation item. Their transformation phrase is Pretty Cure! Color Over! * - Shiny Prism's official transformation item. Her transformation phrase is Rainbow Prism Arch! * - This is the item gained as a power up for the Cures. * - The main weapon of Shiny Prism. Locations * - Iris' and Paint's homeworld. It's the source of all colors. * -The town the de Couleurs family moves to. Trivia *This is the first season where all cures are related to each other. Media Music Opening Theme Sparkle! Colorful Sky Pretty Cure! - The main opening theme of Colorful Sky Pretty Cure. Ending Themes L’arc-en-ciel - The first ending theme of Colorful Sky Pretty Cure which is sung by the Cures' voice actressess Movies Merchandise Please refer to the main page Colorful Sky Pretty Cure Merchandise for more information Gallery References Category:Anime Angel72 Category:Akashiya Akua Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:Gallery Category: Colorful Sky Pretty Cure